


Words of Celebration

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi Rook Week 2017, Gen, the awards ceremony from ANH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Bodhi is awarded for his brave actions.





	Words of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook Week with the prompt “above his pay grade.”  
> (I hope this satisfies the prompt.)

It was a bright, sunny day on Yavin 4.

Bodhi had been in the medbay along with the rest of Rogue One when the Death Star had been destroyed. The first news he’d gotten about it had been Cassian telling everyone that “the idiot farmboy who turned off his tracker actually managed to hit the exhaust port, and now the Death Star’s gone.” Now, to his surprise, he was being awarded for his valor- alongside the aforementioned "idiot farmboy," no less.

Bodhi could hardly believe anything that was happening. To his left, he could see rows of Rebel soldiers looking at him in awe and admiration. To his right were two other Rebellion heroes ( _he was a Rebellion hero!_ ) who had contributed to the destruction of the Death Star.

He watched as Han Solo was given a medal. The other hero, Luke Skywalker, looked at him- was he blushing? No way. As Luke received his medal, Bodhi could swear he was winking at him.

Before he knew it, Leia Organa was placing a medal around his neck, and then the three heroes were bowing. A droid chirped excitedly. Everyone laughed. Then, the heroes turned around and the crowd of Rebel soldiers applauded.

Ever since he’d defected from the Empire- hell, since he’d _joined_ the Empire- Bodhi hadn’t ever truly felt proud of himself. But the battle was over now, over and won, and now he could see the full extent of his efforts. He saw it in the heroes beside him who had picked up his work where he had left off, in the tears Leia had wiped away when she’d told him about how her planet had been destroyed, in the jubilant faces of the Rebel soldiers who were now applauding him.

_I defected. I’m the pilot._

Throughout his journey, those words had been a mantra. Now, he allowed them to become words of celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> please,


End file.
